Pride Lands
The Pride Lands are an African territory controlled by a pride of lions known as Simba's Pride. Phusical Attributes The Pride Lands is very lush and bursting with life. Lakes, rivers, and waterfalls are scattered throughout, as well as groves of acacia and baobab trees. Boulders are common sights. There are multiple water sources, including waterfalls and ponds. The lands become lush and green during the rainy season. There is a large gorge that splits a part of the lands. One of its most notable structures is a rock known as Pride Rock. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Pride Lands, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Marigold's Wish *The Lion Guard: Simba's Decision *The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: The Rise of Janja *The Lion Guard: Revisiting The Past *The Lion Guard: A Special Kinship *The Lion Guard: Sibling Affection *The Lion Guard: A New Discovery *The Lion Guard: Zuri's Grief *The Lion Guard: Familial Argument *The Lion Guard: A Harsh Confrontation *The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend *The Lion Guard: Babysitting Marigold *The Lion Guard: Defeating Reirei *The Lion Guard: Can't Wait to be Queen *The Lion Guard: Meeting Shari *The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Affection *The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Hatred * The Lion Guard: Nala's Compassion * The Lion Guard: Protecting Swala * The Lion Guard: Seeking Comfort * The Lion Guard: Encountering Zira * The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Love * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: Defending Matembo * The Lion Guard: Simba's Empathy * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool * The Lion Guard: Simba's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Love * The Lion Guard: Marigold's Affection * The Lion Guard: Uru's Affection *The Lion Guard: Nala's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance *The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert *The Lion Guard: Diku's Support * The Lion Guard: A Sibling For Nita * The Lion Guard: Meeting Mufasa * The Lion Guard: Meeting Ahadi and Uru * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Vitani's Fear * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Day * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: An Argument * The Lion Guard: Grieving for Atka * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Saving Rafiki's Tree *The Lion Guard: Protecting A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mogwli *The Lion Guard: Protecting Beba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hathi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiboko *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anga *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jambo *The Lion Guard: Helping A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ranjan *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kitendo *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muwa *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Niece *The Lion Guard: Meeting Askari * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * Return To Pride Rock * Like Water and Rain *The Dark Roar Returns *The Dark Roar Rises *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Missing a Mother *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara * The Lion Guard: Scar's Reign * The Lion King: Kopa's Story * The Path of Honor *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Alpenglow *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *To Save A Princess *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *Visions of The Past *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Lion King: Next Generation Trivia * In the real world, it is situated in the Serengeti, a region in northern Tanzania. Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes